Much More
by BlueScorpion
Summary: Missing loop from Window of Opportunity. Jack decides that one kiss with Sam wasn't enough.


TITLE: Much More

AUTHOR: Asgard

RATING: PG-13

CATEGORY: Romance (with _slight_ humour attempted)

PAIRING: Jack/Sam

SEASON: 4, During Window of Opportunity

SUMMARY: Missing loop from Window of Opportunity. Jack wants more from Sam.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. Wish I did. Don't sue. I got nothing. 'Nuff said?

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"Anyway, I'm sorry but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

For the umpteenth time, Daniel's question was directed at Jack. But Jack wasn't listening. His mind was elsewhere. For the first time since this looping business began, he was happy. He was glad Daniel had told him about the no-consequences stuff.

But there were consequences. Maybe kissing Sam had been a bad idea. It triggered something in Jack. He had waited so long for the opportunity, and when it finally came along, Sam would have no memory.

There were times Jack had thought about leaving the military, if only to touch, to hold Sam once again. One kiss just wasn't enough.

"Uh… Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack awoke from his daydream to a couple of strange looks from his team members.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Jack smiled. He was fed up of explaining the situation every time the loop started again. He decided to have a quiet word with Teal'c on the way to the briefing.

***

"I do not understand, O'Neill. We are close to completing the translation." Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes getting Teal'c to understand was harder than resisting the urge to shoot Maybourne.

"Look," he said, "All I'm asking is for you to keep it quiet, just for this one loop okay?"

Teal'c cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Very well," he replied, "Although I still do not understand your reasoning."

"Just… trust me. Okay Teal'c?"

Teal'c nodded his head once, and Jack turned to go to the briefing, followed closely by a very confused Jaffa.

"Two weeks ago SG-15 took these images of solar activity on P4X 639…"

Jack's mind wandered off. He didn't need to listen, he knew what was going to be said, knew the questions he was going to be asked. Granted, he didn't know the answers, but did he ever? As Sam continued to speak, Jack drifted off to a parallel dream world, a world where only he and Sam existed.

He was snapped back to reality by the sound of the gate, and saw his chance to make himself a few extra dollars. "Daniel, wanna take bets on who's coming through?"

"Uh… sure," Daniel answered as they walked through to the control room.

"SG-12." Jack stated simply, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. Anyone else and you owe me five big ones!"

"Ten?" Jack suggested. Daniel was getting suspicious but decided to play along.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen it is then." Jack smiled smugly as SG-12 emerged from the event horizon. He held his hand out for the money. _So what if it disappears in a few of hours. I need something to amuse me._

***

The day went as normal after that, at least, as normal as it could go. Teal'c wandered around aimlessly, totally lost at the lack of work after he had been told to 'keep it quiet'. Jack had made a few more dollars throughout the day from various people about various things, and word had spread around that he could see into the future. This unfortunately led to several people asking who will win the Superbowl in 2004. As a result, Jack was quite relieved that this time they would be going to '639, but that meant if he was going to make his move, it would have to be in the next half-hour.

***

Ten minutes before the mission, and still Jack had done nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Nothing. After sitting still for the last twenty minutes he finally decided that now was his chance. He got up quickly and ran to Sam's lab. Knocking on her door, he waited, hands in pockets, rocking back and forth. He heard Sam's voice call him in from inside, but decided to ignore it. He knocked again. He heard Sam walking across the room, and the door opened.

"Oh, hey sir. I said come in but you mustn't have…"

She was quickly silenced by Jack's finger over her lips. He pushed the door shut with his free hand and moved towards Sam. She didn't speak, but her look was a questioning one. Jack replaced his finger with his lips, and Sam closed her eyes, her uncertainty quickly forgotten. Realising that Sam wasn't resisting, Jack deepened the kiss and felt Sam's hands moving through his hair. He responded in the same way, letting his hands move over the back of her neck. Suddenly he felt her pull away. "Sir, we shouldn't be doing this, it's against regulations."

__

Great, he thought, _just great. _He knew this was coming. At least the last time he had _resigned _before kissing Sam.

"Screw regulations," he answered, moving in for another kiss. Sam stopped him.

"It's gonna make working together awkward. We work in a dangerous profession and if one of us should…"

"It won't be awkward. Look…Sam, deep down, I want this. I don't give a damn what the powers that be have to say on the matter. All I'm interested in is what you want. If you want to stop, that's fine. I just need to know how you feel."

Jack looked into Sam's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for an answer. It came in the form of a passionate kiss from her that sent shivers down his spine. _Good enough_, he thought, as he lost himself in the moment, and Sam reached around his head and pulled him in closer, driving everything from his mind.

After what seemed like hours, they broke the kiss, gasping for air. No words were spoken for a while, and Sam rested her head against Jack's chest as he held her close to him. Eventually, Sam looked up into Jack's sparkling brown eyes and smiled. "We have a mission to go on," she said, disappointedly.

"I know," he answered, kissing her forehead lightly before reluctantly turning to leave. Sam watched him go, hate inside her, directed to those who didn't allow what she really wanted: to be with Jack, as more than a team member.

Much more.

***

The mission went much the same way as it had the first and second time. But this time, Jack felt guilty, although he wasn't sure why. There were five minutes left until the loop would start again, and he intended to use them. As the last seconds of the best loop so far drifted away, Jack took Sam in his arms and held her close and whispered into her ear "I love you," as the light filled the air and he found himself back where it always began.

"Anyway, I'm sorry but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

Jack just smiled.

A/N: Hope you like, please review!


End file.
